Viral respiratory disease (VRD) surveillance is recognized as a critical function of the global public health infrastructure.1,2,3 With the introduction of the revised International Health Regulations (IHR 2005), World Health Assembly member states are now required to report all cases of certain infectious diseases within 24 hours of notification to the designated national contact, including new subtypes of human influenza and severe acute respiratory syndrome.1,2 IHR 2005 also requires notification of "any event of potential international public health concern,"2 which clearly includes any other highly pathogenic VRD. Currently, most disease surveillance systems cannot meet this goal.1 According to some experts, "[t]he challenges to effective global surveillance and response to human disease outbreaks reflect deficiencies in (1) health infrastructure;(2) scientific methods and concepts of operations of infectious disease surveillance programs;(3) human, technical, and financial resources;and (4) international policies."1 Reflecting the poorly coordinated, complex patchwork of current infectious disease surveillance systems, both at the global level and within the United States,1,4,5,6 there is "no consensus on the preferred methodologies, performance characteristics, or outcome measures for surveillance programs."1 Since "infectious disease outbreaks do not respect governmental boundaries,"6 global mindsets and global resources are needed to develop and maintain adequate surveillance systems.1 The International Symposium on Viral Respiratory Disease Surveillance will begin to meet this critical global need by forging consensus and fostering collaboration on the preferred methodologies, performance characteristics, and outcome measures for VRD surveillance programs. The Symposium will describe the latest developments in global surveillance systems and methods for influenza and other VRD in man. The 2 1/2 day Symposium will review critical issues in VRD surveillance through plenary lectures presented by international experts. Examples of successful surveillance systems from high-, medium-, and low-income nations around the world will be presented, followed by interactive workgroups to identify best practices in surveillance, practical methods for integrating epidemiologic and virologic surveillance systems, and integration of VRD surveillance with other surveillance systems for other human diseases and zoonoses. Special emphasis will be placed on development of a long-range plan to improve global VRD surveillance in a series of incremental, practical steps, accounting for differences in resource constraints in different nations. Participation by those responsible for national influenza surveillance, members of national public health institutions, members of ministries of health, and those involved in research of national and international influenza surveillance will be encouraged. Reports from the meeting will be published in a variety of media for the benefit and review of a wider global audience. Viral respiratory disease (VRD) surveillance is recognized as a critical function of the global public health infrastructure. Current global infectious disease surveillance systems are inadequate to detect and contain outbreaks of highly contagious diseases, including dangerous VRDs. To meet this critical global need, the International Scientific Professional Society (ISIRV) proposes an International Symposium on Viral Respiratory Disease Surveillance to discuss and prioritize incremental, practical steps that can be taken to improve VRD surveillance programs, particularly in resource-limited settings.